


Silver Lining

by SmashBrosForLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Father Sans, Fourth Wall Breaking, Gen, Young Frisk, original character death, you name Frisks Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBrosForLife/pseuds/SmashBrosForLife
Summary: Hello! my name is ____, and i'm a ghost. The only reason I stay is to wacth over my sister, Frisk. (Sorry. I'm not good at summarys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing
> 
> Name Frisks Brother:
> 
> Q W E R T Y U I O P A S D F G H J K L Z X C V B N M
> 
> q w e r t y u i o p a s d f g h j k l z x c v b n m
> 
> (lol its a joke)

Prologue- The Fall and Sans

 

I ran through the forest of Mount. Ebbot, holding onto my sister, Frisk, like she was a lifeline. You hid behind trees, behind rocks, and behind tall grass. But no matter where Ihid, they would always found me. I had no other choice other than to climb Mount. Ebbot, knowing that anyone who went their  _ never  _ came back. I made a dash to the mountain, but I never made it.

 

They had spotted me and I had to take an alternative route up the mountain, but I never got up the mountain. A sinkhole opened up underneath me and I fell in, turning my self so that you landed on my back, protecting my baby sis. I fell downwards, faster than I had expected. Then, suddenly I landed. I fell on a small bed of buttercups, but they were stained red with blood,  _ my  _ blood.

 

I watched Frisk starting to cry, like she knew I was dieing. “Their their little Frisk.”, I said to Frisk, stroking her cheek with ny index finger. I looked into her ocean blue eyes and said, “Big brother ______ will be hear to protect you.” I coughed up a little blood and said, “You have mother's eyes.” and slipped into blackness.

 

I felt myself slip from the world, fading into blackness. I saw a sliver heart floated in front of me, broken in half. It showed signs of shattering, shaking. I remembered the promise I made to mom, a promise to protect Frisk no mater what.

 

…

…

…

*But it refused.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans POV

I teleported to my secret training spot, because you know, dirty brother killer in the future. I practiced some of my attacks and dodging some of my own until I heard a cry, a baby's cry. I searched around for the source of the crying, and found a baby human.

  
The baby was wrapped in a black cloth and a older human holding them, but they were dead. I grabbed the human baby, and teleported to my house. Papyrus wasn’t home, good. I packed everything that I would need. Spare clothes, gold, food, and a few books about humans and about their biology. “sorry papyrus, but i need to do this.”, I said to myself, teleporting away to a secret house that Gaster made for emergencies.

☜☠❄☼✡ ☠

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and/or a comment if you like!


End file.
